


Concerning the Regular Miracles (Art)

by earthseraph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: Bucky loses his soulmate and finds the next best thing.Steve never had a soulmate and learns that maybe that doesn’t mean he has to be alone.





	Concerning the Regular Miracles (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concerning the Regular Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215953) by [jinlinli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlinli/pseuds/jinlinli). 



> Ahh I love this fic will all my heart!!! I'm so excited to read it over and over again! Working Jin has been such a nice experience, we got along so well and were super hyped with each other's ideas. I cannot wait for everyone to read this!
> 
> Also, thanks CABB Mods for dealing with everyone's nonsense and running a productive Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://sorrowingsoldier.tumblr.com/)


End file.
